Five Nights at Freddy's - The Shadow Animatronics
Note:This story is not real, don't believe in anything here(also sorry for my bad English, it isn't my first language). By now i think you that are reading this knows about the Five Nights at Freddy's games, just after some weeks the game got really famous and not after so long got 2 more games and now a fourth one in development, people of the fandom created theories about the backstory of the game with secrets the creator himself put into the games, but what i was always confused about were about the shadow animatronics that appeared through the second game and the third one, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy, yes these names were what the fandom called them Scott didn't reveal their real names, returning in what i was saiying they always confused me, for me they had no reason to be there or even in the third game, when i tried to concentrate to think of theories about their importance to the backstory or any reason of them being in there i remembered of something the creator said, he said that he was always scared of the Bonnie animatronic, i myself find Bonnie quite cute and his withered version not that scary but kinda awesome without his face, looking like a terminator, Toy Bonnie didn't scare me not even a bit and even Springtrap with that all demented appearance didn't give nightmares at all, there was no reason to have nightmares about them, that was what i thought.One day when i was playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2, it was late at night 3AM to be exact, i continued playing it when i started to get too much tired and didn't pay much in the game that much, after some time i let sleep take possession of my body and started to have a dream or must i say nightmare, in this nightmare i was in the Freddy's establishment differently from the game i could walk everywhere i wanted, i tried to find the animatronics, looking at the Show Stage or Pirate Cove, but i didn't find them, after some time when i was walking again around the place i had a sense that someone was behind my, i looked back to see if someone was there, there was nothing, after some time i started to have this sense again and i looked back again thinking no one was there like in the first try, but when i looked back i started to see someone hidden in the shadows with only it's teeth and eyes being able to be noticed, after looking at it i started to run the fastest i could but when i hit a dead end, it was slowly approaching me i felt tension the more and more it came closer to me, when he was very close i woked up from the nightmare, i was sitting in front of my computer monitor, after some time i made some coffee and started to think about the nightmare i had, after that i visited Scott Games to see if there was a new teaser image for a new nightmare animatronic, but what i was seeying was something different a black screen with two glowing eyes and teeth, down in the picture there was some strange download for some type of game, it was called FN48799, it didn't take too much of my computer memory, when i started the game it was just like FNAF but this time i could walk around, i had an inventory but the only thing it had was a flashlight with limited power, i continued to walk around and when i started to think i was alone in the game suddenly an enemy looking like Foxy appeared from the shadows and started to run after me, he looked just like Foxy from FNAF2 but he looked more like a shadow animatronic, with glowing eyes and teeth and dark purple color, i tried to use my flashlight agains't him to somehow try to defend myself, it worked, Foxy after getting hit by the flashlight started to scream like in the normal game but it was more distorted and after some seconds he runned away.I continued to walk through the game and i used the flashlight to see through the dark areas, when i walked into some rooms i didn't know of other shadow-ish enemies that looked like the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics started to go after me, i used the flashlight to scare them away and later when i got deeper and deeper in these areas i found something peculiar, that shadow figure from the picture it was there in the end of a really long hallway staring at me, i was thinking if should use the flashlight in it too because the batteries were too low, when i was thinking it suddenly appeared in front of me in the game, in panic i used the flashlight, but when i did instead of it running away it instead revealed it's appearance through the shadows, it looked kinda like Springtrap but more demented and instead of an old costume his body was a red skin with organs everywhere, it's glowing eyes and teeth instead looked like some big scary smile, after that my computer crashed and closed, i restarted it but the game data wasn't in there anymore.After that experience i started to think what the game was all about and what did it all mean, does the Five Nights at Freddy's games still have some big hidden secret or meaning we don't know about?Well that's all i have to say, after i restarted my computer and looked at Scott Games again the picture with the download wasn't there anymore, instead the Nightmare Foxy teaser from before so don't try to check it to see if the download is there anymore, good bye! Category:Stories